bella's irony
by apjain
Summary: guys please don't go by the first chap! i assure you the story is worth reading. review: Bella rescues edward from the volturi. she saves him from the mouth of death. but things don't seem to be the same between bella and edward after that. what does edward have in his mind? what does he decide? will bella be able to cope up with edwards decision? find out more in the story.
1. the break-up

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any of the twilight characters. They all belong to SM.**

I was travelling back to forks in a car laying my head on Edward's stone chest. I was practically the happiest person on earth for having my Edward back with me. I no more cared about Victoria or The volturi who was or would soon track me down and probably kill me. That night seemed to go on as I was too busy explaining my time without Edward to him.

"…and so I found out that when I am up to something stupid, I hear your voice in my head trying to stop me, like you would if you were there near me."

"You were risking your life to hear my voice?" Edward was very furious at me for my actions and his eyes grew pitch black.

As I went on explaining about my time with the werewolf (Jacob, my best friend) my encounters the motor cycles and the cliff diving. As I blinked my eyes I was suddenly pressed against his stone chest as he shrugged at my ideas. I stared into his pitch black eyes and gave him a reassuring look as I lifted myself up to his lips. He kissed me gently and broke off abruptly. Another careful step, as always, towards my safety.

But the next morning when I woke up, he was not with me as he always used to be. I drove off to the Cullen's house after having my breakfast. But Edward left for hunting shortly after my arrival and did not return till late in the night. It went on so for the following days. He hardly spent an hour with me a day. This practice got me very tensed. So I took up the habit of asking him why whenever I could.

"Where are you off to everyday? You don't need to hunt everyday. What's up with you? What are you hiding from me?"

Edward considered my questions for a while and then replied, "You know that Victoria is on the loose. I am just on her lookout making sure she comes nowhere near you."

But when I looked into his eyes, they seemed to deny his reply. He seemed to be hiding something big from me, which I knew I didn't want to know. But the fact that I had been through worse seemed to be reassuring me that I had nothing to worry about!

**I guess I need to develop my ideas into the next chapter soon! I know it did not come out too good. If you wish me to continue the story, reviews are always welcome. I admit that I ain't that good at writing stories and this is my first attempt at that. And if there are any faults please let me know!**


	2. edward's confession

**I didn't think I would be starting with the second chapter so soon! Thanks to my reviewer! **** That meant a lot to me! I can't promise anything too good! But here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: all the twilight characters belong to SM.**

**Bella's irony:**

**Chapter-2: **

Bella notices something strange going on around her. Edward keeps avoiding Bella as far as possible. Also, after Bella finally checks her e-mails which she had not done for quite a while after their break-up, she notices that her mother, Renee, had stopped sending her mails which was very unusual. And also, she gets a mail from Phil, Renee's husband stating Renee's sudden disappearance!

"_**Bella, **_

_**How are you? Hope you have gotten over your break-up with Edward. Things really don't seem right over here. There's something I needed to tell you. **_

_**Please don't panic, but your mothers gone missing. The cops are searching for her everywhere but she is nowhere to be found. **_

_**All I know is that your mother hiking in the nearby forest with her friends and though all her friends have returned, she has not yet returned. It's been two days since she's gone! **_

_**I will let you know if I find anything about Renee. Till then, take care! And don't worry, we will find her! Bye! **_

_**Love you!**_

_**Phil!"**_

Bella has a terrible feeling that all these are related and it's not something she wants to know. She has a strange feeling that something terrible had happened which is being hidden from her. Later, that evening, when Bella informs Edward about Phil's mail, she notices Edwards body stiffen and his eyes growing pitch black, and when he suggests that they should have a walk outside, Bella knows that whatever matter Edward is going to entrust her with, she did not want to hear it!

Bella follows Edward into the forest, and though she wanted to deny it, she knew that things were repeating themselves! Edward was leaving her again. But she also finds things far worse than their break up! As they sit down on the spot, she bursts out.

"**Edward, why are you taking me back into the forest? Please don't tell me you are leaving me again! You know that I can't live without you!**"

Edward stiffens at my final sentence and replies, "**Bella, I have to do this Bella, for you! You are not safe around me. And I won't ever forgive myself if anything happens to you! After knowing what I have done, you probably won't be able to live WITH me!**"

I shuddered at his last sentence. What did he mean won't be able to live with him. What had he done? And why would that affect me? And why wasn't I safe around him anymore? He had a good control over his thirst! What was the matter that he was hiding from me? There were thousands of questions forming up in my mind, but.. "**But… But you are.. You are leaving me? Leaving Forks? Again?**" was all I managed to choke out!

Edwards eyes looked like he was about to cry, if he could. I gave him a questioning look. He sighed and replied, "**Am not leaving forks! I am leaving you!**"

Tears started flowing down my eyes as I started to take in what he had just said slowly! But before I could say anything, he said, "**I need to go hunting, I will be back after about two hours. If you have anything else to say, you can say then! After that I am leaving!**"

As he stood to leave, I grabbed his wrist looking rather confused and surprised! "**You just went hunting yesterday! You don't need to hunt everyday! And you can't possibly leave me alone in my house with Victoria on my trail. Edward, speak up, what's going on? Why are you hunting again?**" so, I accused him!

At my accusation, he bursts out saying, "**I need to hunt everyday to ensure your safety for every single moment that I stand with you! I can't lose you like you lost your mum forever!"**

At his last sentence, I break off into tears. "**Lost? I lost.. I lost my mum forever?**" tears start flowing down my cheeks as I continue. "**What do you mean? She's… She's dead? But.. But how?**"

Edward stiffens and shifts in his position uncomfortably before answering, "**When I broke up with you, as I was wandering around, I ended up in Florida. As I had not hunted for almost two weeks, I was very thirsty, so I went hunting in the forest that evening. Your mother had wandered off from the place where her friends were sitting. As I was hunting I caught your mothers scent, I lost control and…**" he trailed off without finishing the sentence!

I infuriated on hearing what had happened, with the rage reaching its peak, I shouted at him accusing him, "**You monster! You moron! You.. You killed my mother? Just because you lost control, you killed my mom! She's no more? She's.. She's dead? I'll never see her again? And you dare to stand in front of me after the crime you have committed? I.. I..**" and without finishing my sentence, I collapsed in his arms and fell unconscious on the ground!

"**Love me**" he completed my sentence. By the time he took me back home, I had gained consciousness but stayed still refusing to open my eyes and see his face! He seemed to know that I had woken up, as he sat by my side to hear me if I had something to say. But I didn't. So he stood up and left the room. After about a few seconds he walked back into the room, came straight to me, held my hand and said "**It's not that I don't love you! I love you more than my soul, if I had any. That's why I can't stand to risk your life by staying close to you. You lost your mum because of me. There's no way I can set it right! But I will ensure I don't harm you or Charlie or Billy or anyone by staying away from your lives! I have to leave you now on your own! But, my life depends on yours! Though we are apart, we are one! You die, I die with you! You live, I'll live, but… But.. But not with you!**" And so saying he let go of my hand, stroked my face with his fingers once, kissed my forehead, left me on my bed and walked off through the door and away.

**I am not sure if I could produce this chapter up to your expectations. But still I did try! **

**Again, I ensure you to try my best to improve my writing skills, (if possible) in my next chapter. And thanks a lot for the reviews! That was quite an encouragement! I will try to work on my next chapter fast enough! **


	3. a new support

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. They all belong to SM.**

**Bella's irony:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella's p.o.v:**

I still hadn't gotten over the fact that my mom was no more! That she was dead. That she was killed. That. Yet I had gotten over the fact that Edward had killed her. I somehow suddenly seemed to be satisfied by his explanation he had given me about two weeks back. I suddenly felt his absence. I could feel the longing for him inside of me. I felt the need for him to be by side to control me. I felt the need for his shoulder for me to cry upon.

And then I remembered the few words he had said to me back here in my room. "**Though we are apart, we are one! You die, I die with you! You live, I live, but… But... But not with you!**" he had said. I now felt desperate to see him. Felt so bad that I had been so mad at him. Love… I sighed!

Was I ever going to see him again? What would he think of me when he saw that I had hidden myself from the outside world? The school, my wolfie friends (werewolves), my happiness, everything? Would he like to see me like this? Or would he want me to be happy? Would he ever return to me? This final thought made me shudder. Would he? I thought.

He had said that he left me for my own good. Of course not for me to stay sulking like this imprisoned within the four walls of my room! I knew that returning to my zombie self would not bring him back to me. Nothing would! At the realization of the fact that he was gone, forever, never to return to me made the hole in my chest deepen!

But I made up my mind to attend school as always from the following week. And if possible seek refuge in Jacob's company. What if he was a werewolf now? He was still my best friend. I went downstairs finally after debating with myself within my head. I would ask Charlie (my dad) if he would take me over to La Push. If not I would cook his lunch and leave for Billy's place. After all it was a very good day, a good sunny day, to be wasted within the four walls of my house.

And so I called up the police station! Someone attended the call at the fourth ring!

"**Yes**" said the constable as he attended the call!

"**Would you please pass on the phone to chief Swan? I am Bella Swan and would like to have a word with my dad.**"

"**Oh, sure, Miss Swan!**" he replied and passed on the receiver to my dad.

"**Bella dear, anything wrong? Are you alright?**" he asked worried and cautious.

"**Oh,** **no dad! I am fine. I was just wondering if you were free now. I was thinking of going down to La Push. Would you care to come along and hang out the rest of your day with Billy?**" I asked him wondering what he would think of my sudden decision.

But to my surprise he took it in pretty well. "**That's a great idea Bella. You carry on. I will join you soon after lunch probably. Happy to see you getting over it Bella!**" of course I didn't tell Charlie the reason of my mom's death. I didn't want to hurt Edward. So I cook Charlie's lunch and leave for the reservation.

**Jacob's p.o.v:**

I was sitting outside in the garage enjoying the sunny day. Though it meant nothing to me as my body temperature was always around 108·, as I was a werewolf, I still enjoyed these days as it only reminded me of Bella. And I was lost in thoughts about my encounters with Bella the previous year. Suddenly the sound of the motor of a truck dragged me out of my thoughts. Oh my god! Could I actually be dreaming? Was she really here?

I ran outside as I did always to greet her. "**Hey Bells**" on seeing her, my face lit up in happiness and I grinned her favorite smile at her.

"**Hey Jacob! Were you busy with something?**" she asked me getting down from her truck.

Busy? Me? When she was around? She's got to be kidding! But all I could say was "**Nope!**"

But she did something that caught me totally off guard. She suddenly ran into my arms, hid her face against my chest, and broke down into tears. And I knew nothing that was happening. I lifted her in my arms and settled her on a chair in the garage.

**Bella's p.o.v:**

What was I doing? Jacob knew nothing about my mum's death or our break-up. Now I had to tell him. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and started speaking.

"**Jacob, there's something you need to know. I hid something from you for quite some time now. But now you need to know.**"

As I saw into his eyes I knew he was totally confused and eager to know what was happening. As tears flowed down my cheeks, he wiped them off using his fingers and… "**What did Edward do this time? Did he hurt you? Come on Bells, spit it out. You can always tell me what's going on."**

"**Jacob, Edward… He… He broke up with me… Again! And another terrible thing happened, Jake. My mom… she… she is no more… she is dead Jake… my mom is dead!**" as I told him, I broke down into tears again and he cuddled me in his bear hug again. I possibly couldn't tell him that it was Edward who killed my mom. That would trigger a war between the now peaceful Cullens and werewolves. Of all the possibilities. I didn't want that to happen. Love! I sighed!

**Jacob's p.o.v:**

I didn't know what to do this time to console her, to support her, now that her mom was gone too. Though I was happy that Edward had finally left her, I was furious over him for leaving her in these circumstances, when she needed him the most. Bella refused to tell anything more about him, and I knew she missed him. I knew she was hurt.

And then, suddenly I heard a rumbling sound from her stomach and realized that she wouldn't have cared to eat anything since these happened, and I had no idea how long. I took her inside and made her sit on the sofa in front of the TV, while I managed to cook some dishes for her.

"**Jacob, you don't have to do this. I am not a bit hungry, and if I was, I could cook on my own.**"

In this state? Was she kidding me? She couldn't even manage to stand properly, support herself, and here she is talking about not being hungry. I felt like punching her in her face for her ignorance but I knew the better of it. "**My best friend, my kitchen, my house, my rules! And as you are at my house right now, you are to obey my orders, and I order you to watch TV while I cook something for you.**" On hearing my orders, she was shocked for a second, and then showed her tongue to me and returned her attention to the TV. This went on for a few days and we grew extremely close to each other.

**Bella's p.o.v:**

I grew too close to Jacob. Felt the need of his presence every minute, as his presence made me forget all about the hole in my chest. It no longer hurt when I was with him. But I still missed Edward when Jacob was not around. After all he was a werewolf. He had a few duties and responsibilities towards his pack.

After a week or two, Jacob suddenly surprised me by saying that he was joining Fork's High School. "**Bella, I am joining Forks High School, and I need you to show me around the school.**"

Was he kidding? He was joining Forks High School? He was leaving the reservation and moving in with us for me? He caught me totally off guard as I in excitement, kissed his cheeks passionately. Then, for a moment we both looked at our feet in embarrassment. But he broke the silent within seconds. "**Come on Bella, I am moving in next week, you can show me around your school, can't you? Or should I ask Charlie for this too? After all he did convince Billy to let me join the school!**"

He chuckled slightly at my bewildered expression, then caught my wrist and pulled me out of the house and drove me down to the school. It was empty. Well of course it was a Sunday. I showed him around the school and then he moved in with us and got busy with the preparations for school. We were to attend school from the next week, and I was totally bewildered and excited by the idea! How was I supposed to know there was more pain waiting for me in store?

**I really hope this was up to your expectations guys. If you need any changes please let me know, criticisms are always welcome too! I would think about continuing with the next chapter if am sure this one went good. Please review to let me know about my progress! **** I would try to improve in my next chapter, if that were possible!**


	4. back to school

**PenguinCullen06: I know in my story Bella's hurt a lot., n I know she would be hurt more... but why else would I name my story Bella's Irony if am going to show her a happy, carefree gal without any pain in her life? But I still am sorry to do so! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own these characters but I don't., they all belong to SM!**

**Bella's Irony:**

**Chapter-4:**

It's going to be my first day in school after Edward actually left me, again. I got dressed up and sat by the window waiting for Jacob to get prepared for his first day at Forks High school. As I sat I saw the rain drops drizzle as they fought their way down to the Earth. This was going to be my first day at school with Edward gone from my life. Just the thought made the pain in my chest trigger.

I had a very bad feeling about my first day. I was sure something would happen soon that I least expected. As Jacob came down the stairs I reluctantly made my way out the doors towards my truck.

"**Hey, give the keys back Jake.**" I shouted at him as he snatched the keys from my hand and tucked it into his pocket. I knew he wanted me to go in his car, but I hated to leave back my truck. But something he said stopped me from arguing.

"**Bella, you know it as well as I know whenever you travel in your truck, all you remember is Edward scoffing at your speed limits.**"I hated to admit it, but I knew he was telling the truth. And moreover, I did want to forget all about Edward, which was going to be very hard if I kept remembering things about him.

As I sat in the passenger seat of his car mumbling under my breath, he shoved the keys into the house and came back and drove off to school. Angela and Ben and my other friends were happy to finally have me back at school after almost a month of neglecting. Though Jessica was pretty pissed off that I had acted the same way as I had almost a year back, she was bewildered by the fact that I was getting over it in just a month.

I introduced Jake to all my friends. They seemed to like him though his height was something new to them. As I went with Angela to my first class, English, I was shocked to see Edward sitting calmly on his desk beside my desk. It was then that I remembered that he had said that he wasn't leaving Fork's. He smiled at me when he saw me which I had least expected after our second break-up.

Things were getting pretty hard for me that day staying around all the time. I made Jacob sit next to me in my other classes which made him very jealous. Yet, he sat next to Alice in all our classes leaving me alone. "**Hey! What? Alice is here too? What, are they planning to make my life hell before I die?**" I whispered to Jacob under my breath. I hadn't noticed Alice before. He sighed and tried to distract me. "**What? Do you want me to chase the pixie and the pussy boy out of the class? You know what I am capable of. Let the others see too. Maybe that would attract a few girls towards me.**" I narrowed my eyes at his comment and he laughed at my bewildered expression.

The rest of the day went smoothly with Jacob at my side, but I still was worried as to how I would face school these two years. But to my surprise, Edward did not show up at school the next day. Though I was practically dying to see him, and worried about his absence, I was relieved by the news that he hadn't shown up. That day went calmly without much to worry about and so did the next two days as it was unnaturally very sunny. That was a strange thing to happen in Forks.

That weekend I had gone to La Push with Jacob and returned home very late. Charlie had ordered pizza for everyone to give me a break from usual habit of cooking. I watched as Jacob gulped down 10 pizza's all by himself and before he could go on for the next I snatched it from him.

"**Jacob, I don't want to starve to death.**" I accused.

"**Bells, you have already grown too fat in the past month, a bit of dieting would be good for you!**" I widened my eyes at his comment and looked down at myself becoming weight conscious as Charlie and Jacob burst into laughter. My time with Jacob seemed to just race ahead. But on Monday when we returned to school, I was bewildered seeing Edward's Volvo. "**So he had come to school today**" I thought to myself.

Jacob tightens his grip around my waist when he notices the Volvo in the parking. He holds my arm and leads me to my first class, English. There I see a crowd of students surrounding Edward's table and my friends standing by my table with disgust in their eyes as they watch the crowd. I walk to them, and before I could ask them anything, I was bewildered when I saw what was going on.

Edward was walking towards me, his hand wrapped around some other girl's hands. As he approaches me, he introduces the girl with him to all my friends.

"**Tanya, these are my friends. And Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Chelsea, Jacob, this is Tanya Denali… my girlfriend.**"

I stiffen at the word girlfriend. My hands clenched into fists. I had to admit, though, I was jealous of Tanya. She was way beautiful and attractive than me. But right now I felt rage rising inside me more than jealousy. What did he think he was doing? Is this why he left me? So he could start a relationship with Tanya? Tanya Denali? His supposed sister? I was bewildered at him as my rage rocketed to the skies. I stepped forward and lifted my hand to punch Edward right on his face but Jacob caught my hands and spoke "**Stone**" reminding me of his hard body.And before I could control myself, I ended up shouting at Edward.

"**You monster! You mongrel! You son of a bitch! You blood sucking leech! Is this the reason you left me? You bloody life sucking…**"

But Edward cut me off before I could finish saying in his calm voice, "**Bella, I told you, I left you for your own good! For your own safety!**"

"**My safety my ass!**" I shouted at him, and before I knew anything, Jacob was shaking in rage. Tremors were going through him. So I grabbed his hand and pushed him out of the class towards the parking far away from our class and other people if in case he lost control and chooses to phase into a wolf.

When he finally calmed down to some extent, he went to the car, picked something that looked like a hockey stick and went off towards our class dragging me along with him. And before I could figure out what he was planning to do, he hit Edward hard with the bat right on his face and mumbled something fast to him that sounded much like "**I left you alive only because of Bella. Though she is mad with rage right now, she still loves you, and if something happened to you, bitch, that would hurt her, like what you have done is not enough!**"

I felt a strange flow of compassion and respect towards Jacob. Though he was a natural enemy of the vampires and he hated Edward due to our relationship too, though he was literally searching for some reason to attack him, today instead of doing so, keeping my feelings in mind, he spared him alive! I felt something I had never felt for Jacob before. A great amount of compassion and admiration towards him.

**I know this was something totally below your expectations and without much of action or detail, I still promise you more content in the next chapters. And please review and some ideas are always welcome. **


	5. more to expect

**I really hope this chapter does not go as bad as the previous one and the first one. I tried my best to improve. Though thanks to my new friend who encouraged me to keep continuing. Am continuing only because she wanted me to. **** I really hope this goes well.**

**Bella's Irony:**

**Chapter 5:**

I felt something I had never felt for Jacob before. A great deal of compassion and admiration towards him. I suddenly lost control over myself and ended up hugging Jacob with compassion in front of everyone. He hugged me back softly and then he let go of me conscious of the people around us.

We both looked at our feet for a few minutes embarrassed refusing to look into each other's eyes. But then he finally spoke up. "**Bells, that was something I never expected from you. That went pretty well considering a girl like you. You should get angry pretty often.**" I narrowed my eyes at him for a minute and then we both ended up laughing with everyone else around us and Edward stood in middle of the class staring at us, his eyes, deep pits of black.

Things seem to work out pretty good between me and Jacob, but I still felt jealous when I saw Tanya with Edward, my Edward. I couldn't believe I could still call him that after all that he did, but still I loved him, and to that I loved him more than my life. But Jacob was good at stopping my thoughts from wandering off to Edward. He never gave me a chance to think about him when he was around. But still, he did have other works other than just babysitting me, keeping my feelings at bay, because he knew that all I wanted at the moment was to kick off Tanya's ass.

One such day, during our break, we all went to the cafeteria, only to know that Edward and Tanya were joining us at our table. They spoke with everyone they could but avoided me as if I were some invisible object with no feelings. Then Tanya fought with him for some silly reason and left the cafeteria with rage and so did the others. How could I possibly lose such a chance? So I started!

"**Oh! Did the girl just leave you here all alone? Is the pussy boy gonna cry in front of everyone? Oh, I forgot, u can't cry! Isn't it why you enjoy seeing others cry?**" saying so I accused him.

He probably could stand my accusations, so off he went. I finished my meals and left to join Jacob in our class. I was apparently broken as I saw them in the corridor.

"…**can't stay angry on me longer, so please don't hurt yourself trying so baby! You know I love you! And I know you won't leave. So what's the point fighting?**"

"**I know you are mine, and I don't doubt it! I just don't like seeing you like that… flirting with others when I should have been the one!**"

"**Is everyone always so possessive or is it only you who is so sweet?**" and suddenly his lips crushed hers and she was kissing him back. I felt so sick and disgusted by his actions and I was hurt. I left the corridor cursing him in my head.

After a while Jacob entered the class room looking as disgusted as me. Before he could say something I cut him off.

"**I know it's disgusting. Can they now find a room?**" and suddenly I had tears rolling down my cheeks and I let myself be weak for a moment and threw myself into Jacob's arms. I felt nice and warm in his embrace as I mumbled, "**Why doesn't he understand? It still hurts to see him with someone else. Was that not enough that he had me hear about him snagging Tanya in front of everyone?**"

Jacob suddenly let me go and stared at me rather confused. "**What?**" I asked already irritated by everyone. He searched my eyes for a moment before he could finally find his voice, "**Kissing?**" he asked staring at me as if I had gone mad, as if I stated my dead mother to be alive. I got really confused and irritated and apparently shouted at him "**Yes! Do you want me to enact the scene? Don't you understand some simple words? Or is it just that everyone enjoys seeing me hurt and irritated? Go away Jacob!**"

But he just grabbed me and shook me slightly as if waking me from my sleep and finally speaking. "**Kissing? What's has happened to you Bells? I actually pity the girl Tanya! Heaven knows what's gonna turn out of her. Am sure you ain't well. Let's head towards home.**" and he lifted me up and took me home imagining I wasn't well.

But I knew nothing was wrong with me. It was them. It was Edward. Why did he enjoy seeing me hurt so much? If he had no interest in her why accept her company? If he enjoyed seeing me hurt so much why keep me alive? Why not suck out all my blood from my body? Why not let James kill me when he could? What was going on? And why did Jacob act so strangely? With the tons of questions rolling in my head in the night I drifted off to sleep in the strong arms of Jacob.

The next morning I woke up to find me on my bed. Jacob was to be found nowhere. I wandered around the house only to find me all alone in my place. To find that my dad had left early and Jacob had gone on a holiday with Billy, leaving me alone UNPROTECTED at my house. Then suddenly I heard the faint sound of my doorbell and a soft knock on my door. I rushed to the door expecting Jacob to have returned early. As I unlocked the door I took a few steps back seeing Victoria at my doorstep grinning at me widely. She took an unexpected step towards me and suddenly disappeared only to be found right behind my back, reaching for my neck and I screamed aloud, suddenly awaking from my sleep. I opened my eyes to find Jacob and Charlie besides me looking worried. I was still in Jacob's embrace. He hadn't let go of me. He had not left me unprotected. "**It was just a dream. Jacob is besides you. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you. You still have Jacob. It was just a dream.**" I said to myself trying to pacify me. After that day Jacob never left my side. Neither during the daytime nor during the nights.

Things go smoothly between me and Jacob and my feelings towards him turn to something far more than just friendship. I had some feelings for him and so did he. I was apparently his girlfriend and was going out with him. I had some happy days return in my life with corners of sadness mixed somewhere within the happiness. Then one day, Jacob came to me looking rather tensed.

"**Let's go for a long drive. I have something for you.**" Not sure what to do, I went with him. We drove for a long time until we stopped at a place and he blindfolded me and led me towards our destination. Finally he let me open my eyes.

"**Jacob, what is this? What have you been planning?**" I asked him as I saw that he had taken me to the top of a mountain which was decorated in red and with candles. It was beautiful.

He suddenly took me in his arms smoothly sweeping me off the ground and sat me on a chair and he himself sat on the chair opposite me. We had our dinner while chatting. He looked too tensed all the while and I couldn't understand what had got him so tensed. Then he left his chair and returned with a cake placing it before me on the table. "**Marry Me?**" it read. I was shocked to suddenly find him down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"**Jacob, I am not even 18 yet. I never even thought of these things and you want me to marry you? When I am just 16? Have you lost it?**" I asked him as I finally realized the reason for his tensed mood. He laughed aloud for a moment before he finally found his voice. "**Marry you? Now? When you're just 16? Have YOU lost it bells? Am not gonna marry you now. I just want to be engaged to you. I just want to know if you would marry me or not. I just want to know that you will always be mine. I will only marry you when you are ready!**" he laughed again at my assumptions.

Not knowing what to do, I just stared at him. "**Well?**" he asked getting rather impatient. "**Um… I… well… I won't… No… I mean, I dunno! I never thought! Um… Ok! I… I will marry you!**" I managed to choke out and he let out a sigh of relief. I could see his face light up instantly at my reply. He grinned at me widely as he slipped the ring into my finger. I had to admit it, the ring was gorgeous.

I said yes! I couldn't believe myself I said that, only to hurt his feelings more in the future. Not knowing that his happiness was short lived, I accepted his proposal. Not knowing that I would have to leave Jacob, I'll have to hurt him more, break his heart and shatter them into pieces. I didn't know I would be doing all that after all he had done for me. But how was I to know? I wasn't Alice, I couldn't see the future!

**I really hope I could write up to your expectations guys. I can only hope. I still tried my best. Any suggestions or ideas or criticisms, please review! **

**I know am literally asking for reviews. But, come on guys! Who doesn't enjoy reading them? I love reading the reviews and PM's I get! N I really hope to get more! ;)**

**I'll get started with the next chap soon! Till then, goodbye! **


	6. another problem to understand

**Well the previous chap didn't go as expected. I didn't get the reviews n feedback I was looking forward to. **

**And PenguinCullen06, you do expect something totally different, but that's not how the story goes… But I hope you will like what I write! **

**And sorry I forgot to write the disclaimer for the last chapter, but I don't esteem it to be important, yet…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fictional characters. They all belong to SM.**

**Bella's Irony:**

**Chapter-6:**

I sat against the window of my room, wondering. I still couldn't believe I was engaged. And it gets weirder as my Prince Charming turns out to be Jacob. I still don't feel right about being engaged to Jacob. Of course I had feelings for him, but the way he had been acting recently, well I knew something was going on and it was up to me to figure it out.

But I was not concerned about it right now. All I knew that mattered was that I was engaged and was happy. Not to tell you about the jealousy Edward felt when he saw us together. It did hurt to hurt him, but I still felt good. Then the days moved on and the end of school year was nearing. The end of my days of pain was nearing.

I thought about the time I first saw Edward. The time we first started talking, that day at the meadow, that touch, that kiss… I thought as a drop of tear escaped my eyes. I thought about our time together, the day I met his family, that music, that smell… It was much like heaven on Earth!

Then suddenly a hand on my shoulder shook me out of my train of thoughts and I jumped startled by his sudden appearance.

"**What the hell! Are you trying to shock me to death Jacob?**" I snarled as I got up to look into his face. "**Did you even…**" he cut me off before I could finish.

"**Whoa bells! Calm down! Didn't know you were going to be this hard to handle. I am going to have some serious problems with that temper of yours.**"

"**If you don't drop your habit of startling me like that, you will have to face worse. Seriously you could give me a heart attack, not to mention your unnatural speed and your…**"

Jacob suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulled me towards him and crashed his lips against mine. "**I think you should stop speaking, or I don't mind silencing you like this more often!**" he said with a smirk as I blushed a bit.

Before I could continue my accusations, Jacob dragged me out of the room and into his own room presenting me with a beautiful gown. The gown was an ivory colored satin dress with a low neck. It was beautiful, a treasure one could cherish forever. But then I wondered what was up, why the present suddenly? It wasn't my b'day or any special day for that cause.

"**Uh, Jacob, its lovely. But why this present now? Am sure it ain't my b'day or anything special.**" I asked looking rather confused as I tried to make calculations.

**Does she have to think about it? Just what I feared! I hope she doesn't reject the invitation. **

"**Uh… well we do have a special day coming up. I was wondering if you would go with me to Prom. After all you did go with him last year. Why not with me?**" he gulped seeing the mask of absolute horror Bella's face. "**I don't want to compel, would you join me?**" he added.

I considered the offer. **I just hate this part of school life. But I can't say no to Jacob, that will probably upset him. After all I did dance with Edward. Hmmm… **I thought to myself. I suddenly grinned at him. "**Mind if I try it on? I don't want to end up looking like a clown in a beautiful dress like this, that too on prom night!**" I saw as Jacob's face lightened up and he flashed his famous grin at me. Oh, how I loved it when he did that.

The next few days at school seemed to go by in the same manner, just that everyone was excited about prom. Tyler asks Lauren to go with him, which she gladly accepts. Mike asks Jessica but she seems to be gives a shock to everyone as she slaps Mike in front of everyone. But they seemed to have made up for whatever the misunderstanding between them for after about an hour they were found walking hand in hand chatting about their time together and the prom.

One day, in the cafeteria, Ben Cheney walks over towards Angela Weber sits by her. "**Would you like to accompany me to the prom as my date Angela?**" he asks holding out his hand towards Angela hoping for her approval. Much to everyone's surprise, Angela suddenly falls into Ben's arms and kisses him hard. He blinks at her reaction as she chuckles. "**You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask me out. It was a hell lot of work to just sit doing nothing waiting for you to make your move.**" Ben chuckles as he takes her into his arm in an embrace.

Ben and Angela were the new talk all around the school campus. They seemed to have made a good expression over the others. Many came forward to congratulate them over their new relationship the following days.

"**Don't get so lost in**___**your**___**Ben that you forget that we exist. After all we would all hate to try keeping you away from his company, but I don't think that's going to be possible!**"I said with a smirk as I nodded at their locked hands with a wink at Angela. She blushed to the slightest shade of pink, and well it was worth seeing. She looked even prettier when she blushed. I liked her. She was one of my best friends, and much to my surprise was a simple and sweet girl.

The days after that went by in a blur. Things seemed to be racing towards the prom night. I was sure I would regret for accepting to go the prom with Jacob. But he seemed to be worried about something else keeping his distance from me.

I was wondering and trying to figure out what was going on until one day, as we were walking towards the truck, hand in hand, Edward approached us.

"**Jacob, I would like to have a few minutes of your time, again!**" he said. I was very confused. **What was going on? Again? What did he mean again? Were they in speaking terms? But they seemed to hate each other. **I thought to myself. I then saw Edward glaring at our locked hands. I could see he was trying hard to hold back his growl. I let go of Jacob and asked him to join me at my house as I left in my truck.

Later, that evening, Jacob came to sit by me on the couch, resting his head on my shoulder murmuring something that sounded like "**Just until prom night. I have her just until then!**" and I saw as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

I wondered what was going on. What was he talking with Edward about? What were they talking about before? Why did Jacob not tell me when he spoke to Edward earlier? What did he mean by having her just until prom? Was he going somewhere? How can he? We did agree to marry each other, didn't we? What has him so upset that he ends up here crying on my shoulders, and I end up wiping off his tears and kissing him to try to calm him?

Whatever it was, I knew I couldn't ask him as it would only have him more upset. I knew it was something he was not ready to talk about. I knew I could ask Edward if I wished to, but I didn't know if I was ready for that too. For the first time in years, I wished I could read people's minds like Edward does. Hmmm… I hummed to myself as I fell asleep on the couch sitting beside Jacob, his hot body warming the atmosphere up.

**Hmmm… what are Jacob and Edward up to guys? Or should I say what am I up to? What do you think? Any suggestions or criticisms, feel free to review! **

**Well please do let me know what you think about this! Will write up the next chapter soon! **

**Until then, well I hate to say it! But goodbye! **


	7. the prom and the big day

**I never get too good to meet your expectations do I? Well still here I am with my hopes high writing up the next chapter… apparently the last one! Hope you would all like it! **

**Bella's Irony:**

**Chapter-7:**

The day of the prom approaches. Jacob waits for Bella by the door of his car. Bella walks down stairs looking gorgeous in the Ivory colored satin gown. The gown had different colored frills that made it look vintage and precious. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun and she wore a necklace that added to her look.

Jacob felt his heart stop beating and his breath catch up as he saw her coming down towards him gracefully. Bella couldn't help but laugh as she saw him glaring at her open mouthed. "**Bella?**" he asked as he stepped forward and placed the back of his hand on her forehead and then on her cheeks. "**Hmm… No fever!**" he confirmed.

"**Oh, thank you, I didn't know I was fine.**" Bella joked as she hit his shoulder playfully. "**Bella, when did you start dressing up so beautifully? Are you sure, your fine?**" he played making Bella blush.

"**By the way, Jacob, you too look gorgeous! So unlike you!**" she played on. Jacob just rolled his eyes at her before they both broke into laughter.

"**So shall we leave darlz? Or are we waiting for someone?**" He asked with a wide grin, holding out his hand to her. "**Sure!**" she responded as she took his hand and he led her back towards the car.

**Cullen house: **

**Edward's p.o.v:**

"**Eddie? Is that true? You're not doing that to me are you?**" Tanya asked Edward, worry evident in her eyes.

"**Oh, come on Tanya, everyone here knows it's the truth. And everyone also knows how much you are attracted to him. Don't be such a spoilsport Tanya.**" Edward said quite calm, totally unaffected by the situation.

"**I like him? Do I?**" she asked as she looked at the diamond ring on her finger which Edward had given her. "**Ah! Tanya! I also have some surprise for you at the prom tonight!**" he couldn't help but say, looking mischievously at the ring on her finger before looking up at her face and smiling at her.

**The School Prom:**

**Bella's p.o.v:**

I sat in the car, as if spell bound, as I looked at the place where everyone was dancing before looking at her high heels. I gave a big sigh as Jacob came by my door to lead me towards our friends. We went towards the drinks counter to get some drinks before we finally proceeded to the dance floor. We spent quite some time chatting with their friends before Jacob pulled me towards the dance floor.

Bella danced reluctantly with Jacob until she finally gained some confidence. I saw Edward dance gracefully with Tanya around the dance floor but I ignore them. As Jacob swung me, I twirled around twice before putting my hands over his neck and leaning my head on his chest and dancing slowly but romantically and passionately. Somehow I seemed to have lost myself into the night as I danced with Ben, Mike, Tyler, Eric and the others before returning back to Jacob.

Jacob twirls me around the floor before finally leading me away from the dance floor towards a small bench just opposite the dance floor for a small chat. At first I give him a long narrowed look staring right into his eyes, but on seeing the pain, worry and disturbance in his eyes, I accept taking his hand and following him towards the table. He sat down on the bench motioning me to sit beside him on the bench.

I sit down beside him and lay my tired head on his shoulder and close my eyes for a moment. But seeing him stiffen his body on my actions I sit back straight again and give him a questioning look. He shrugs as he thinks of where to start. Seeing him so confused and disturbed I run my hand over his hand soothingly. He takes a deep breath before finally looking at me.

"**Bella how would I and Tanya look together?**" he asks. I just stare at him trying to compress his words until I finally get it. Suddenly my eyes open wide as realization dawns on me. **Until just prom night he said. **I glare at him, hurt evident in my eyes before finally gathering my voice to speak up.

"**What is this all about Jacob? Are you guys planning something?**" he just smiles at me sadly before whispering "**I will miss you Bells. Won't forget me, will you?**"

I just stare into his eyes speechless and confused. "**Miss me? But our marriage is…**"

"**Can I please have a last dance with you this night?**" he asks with a smile on his face before dragging me on the dance floor once again. But this time before I had the chance to ask him anything further, at the end of the first dance, Edward approaches us and taps my back before letting out his hand to me. "**Can I borrow your time for a dance with the pretty lady here?**" he asks looking at Jacob with a wide grin on his face.

"**Come on Edward, she is yours. You need not ask permission. Any ways I was just gonna leave.**" Jacob says, shaking Edward's hand and winking at me before leaving. Without waiting for me, Edward drags me over to the middle of the dance floor before placing one hand on my waist to pull me closer to him and start dancing with me. I look at him confused not quite believing what was happening. There was an awkward silence between us before he finally decided to break the silence between us.

"**Hey sweetheart! Missed me?**" he asked with a mischievous smile playing on his face while we were dancing. I broke away from him and took a few steps away from him before stopping. "**What are you doing here Edward? And where is Jacob? My fiancée?**" I asked him looking straight into his eyes with an accusing look.

"**Did you look at your engagement ring?**" he asked me totally ignoring my question. "**Oh don't you dare comment anything about it! I love it and its beautiful.**" I snarled at him. He gave a small laugh before speaking. "**I didn't ask if you saw it. I asked if you observed your ring! Did you look at it?**" he asked again confusing me once again.

Totally confused, I glare down at the ring on my finger. As I looked closely, my eyes widened and my lips parted to form an "**O**". I removed the ring at tossed it at him as I closed my mouth and spoke up totally bewildered. "**But…**" But he did not let me finish my sentence as he lifted me and carried my away from the dance floor, away from the people, away from the noise, wanting some privacy before finally putting me down. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"**What does this mean Edward Cullen? And where is my fiancée Jacob Black?**" I spat out at him. "**Chill Darling! First of all, I am your fiancé, not Jacob. Jacob is Tanya's fiancée and is with her dancing right now.**"

I just glare at him, not quite believing his words. But then I remembered the incident of the fight between him and Tanya, and out of curiousness shower questions at him.

"**What is going on between you and Tanya? Why do you two behave so strange? You two are stuck to each other as if you two can't be separated from each other in front of me, but in front of others, you don't look like gf and bf. And what do you mean Jacob is Tanya's fiancé? And…**"

But he cuts me off. "**Bella, I and Tanya are just best friends. I brought her to school to make you jealous like you brought Jacob to make me feel jealous. I never loved her. And she loves Jacob not me. The ring she wears is Jacob Black's family heirloom and the ring you wear is the Cullen family heirloom, it belonged to Esme.**" As I started to walk away, I turn around at his words, feeling, happy, shocked, excited, innocent, and also sad, the expressions all evident on my face making it to form a cute expression highlighting my features, and the twilight glowing over my lips making them look sweet and pink. Almost inviting. Almost irresistible.

"**What? Your family heirloom? Esme's ring? Tanya and Jacob? Make you feel jealous? Are you out of your minds Mr. Edward Cullen? I never meant to make you feel jealous. I brought him to Fork's High School so I could survive your presence. So I could stay alive after all you have done.**" I abruptly am stopped speaking as his lips crashes over mine soft and gentle. I was so shocked at his reaction but breaking out of the shock, replied immediately kissing him back to form a sweet and oh so passionate kiss.

Edward finally breaks apart remembering my need for oxygen trailing kissed down my neck before finally looking back into my eyes and whispering into my ears. "**I have missed you miss. Bella Swan. May I have the last dance with you?**" and so he took my hands and led me back into the room and to the middle of the dance floor. I spotted Jacob and Tanya and ran towards them throwing myself over Tanya and Jacob.

"**Thank you Jacob. But please the next time you think of doing something crazy please let me know before-hand. Thank god that you did not have that hockey bat in your car today, or you would have ended up being responsible for the loss of Edward's head.**" I spoke to Jacob, my eyes staring straight into his.

"**Hey!**" both Edward and Jacob exclaimed together as I and Tanya laughed at the two.

"**You have always loved him Bella! And so did he. No matter what! We were just your best friends trying to put some sense into your heads!**" Jacob said his arms around Tanya as I just rolled my eyes at the three. "**By the way, congrats sweetie. You finally did steal my boyfriend from me, like I did from you!**" I said as I winked at Tanya before returning to dance with Edward.

**After 2 year's:**

**Author's p.o.v:**

"**You look gorgeous baby! Just watch Edward's expression when he see's you!**" Tanya Denali Black, wife of Jacob Black, spoke to her. She blushed a bright red at her Maid of Honor's words.

When Bella was walking down the aisle, Edward felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs. She was unequivocally striking and she was heading straight towards him, smiling coyly as her eyes flicked from his to the floor and back.

He took in every detail of her appearance in every detail, from the cut of her dress, to the way her hair was pinned up. He could tell that she glowed as she came down the aisle and that it wasn't until he felt Emmett's hand on his shoulder, missing the looks Jasper was giving him, that he realized he had made to move forward to meet her. His embarrassment may have tinged him the slightest bit pink but he was still grinning like a fool.

It was forever before Bella was finally in front of him. Charlie gave Edward an acknowledging nod as he relinquished his only daughter. She kissed her dad's cheek and joined Edward in front of the minister. She smiled up at him. "**Hi,**" she whispered. "**You're looking rather too handsome.**"

He took her hand. "**You're…stunningly beautiful.**"

She blushed, thanked him and then turned to the minister to begin.

After the vows the minister asked, "**Do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan as your rightful wife?**"

"**I do!**" Edward said, grinning widely.

"**And do you, Bella Swan, take Edward…"**

"**I do! Yes already!**" she cut off the minister before grabbing his tie and pulling him down towards her and kissing him. He responded kissing her back eagerly yet softly. All the wedding goers cheered them and laughed while the minister continued despite their speed. "**So now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.**" Bella broke off for a moment only to be pulled back into the kiss by Edward this time.

They all proceeded towards the dance floor for the customary dance. "**Hey, Mrs. Edward Cullen.**" Edward whispered in her ear grinning rather broadly as she blushed while dancing. They were congratulated by everyone and had the dinner before Edward and Bella finally left for their honeymoon.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. If you didn't, please don't be mad at me. It is, after all, my first fanfic. **


	8. author's note

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support you gave me in my first fanfic! That meant a lot! And sure did encourage me to write my next chap., and, it's about harry potter! I have already posted three chaps, and will start working with the next chapter soon. Please read and review that too. I lack confidence, n need all the support that you guys gave me during the period of my first fanfic! And ideas and criticisms are always welcome! **___


End file.
